we got caught
by girlSportsfan
Summary: Brenna and Greer were watching a movie when they chose to go up stair to the bedroom. See what happens.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fan fiction let me know what you think.

While sitting at the table eating breakfast Brenna's Phone went off and made a horribly loud noise. She smiled because it was Greer. Her smile got bigger when she read what that text said, "Good Morning baby. I can't wait to see you today at school."

Brenna quickly replied, "Morning me either." Brenna's grandma, mother, and April all looked at her and were wandering why she was smiling because the girl usually does not smile especially not that big. She looked at them and asked "What?" Nobody replied so she got up and went to school.

When they met at school Greer said as she is flashing her girlfriend that famous smile she has, "Brenna, would you want to go to a movie and then stay the night tonight?"

"Of course I want to stay the night but do we have to go to the movies?" Brenna said.

"No, we can watch something at my house if you want."

"That would be better."

"Okay. I have to go to class. I will see you later," Greer said making Brenna blush.

Later, that night at Greer's house Brenna knocks on the door and Greer answered and welcomed here with a couple of kisses and Brenna almost fell into Greer's warm arms. They walked to Greer's room put their PJs on and went back down stairs to sit on the couch and watch a movie.

"What movie do you want to watch baby? How about Frozen," Greer asked.

"Let's watch something scary or creepy!"

"NO!"

"Why? I'll protect you if you get scared. Let's watch From Hell with Johnny Depp."

"Why would you want to watch that?"

"It is a good movie and I want to watch it with you. Now put it in and get your cute butt over here and cuddle up with me." Brenna said making Greer smile. When she got over to the brown haired girl she bent over and kissed to so softly when she pulled away Brenna sighed. Greer didn't want to watch the movie her whole plan was just to cuddle and kiss Brenna she really didn't care what movie they watched.

When the movie started Greer looked at Brenna and her eyes were glued to the TV. Greer put her hand on Brenna cheek and turned her head and kissed her on her soft lips. Brenna was distracted not by the movie by the Blonde girl. Brenna pulled back and smiled and got up and took Greer by the hand and led her to the blonde's bedroom. Once they hit the hallway they couldn't wait any longer they were wrapped in each other's arms kissing and slamming against the walls and tables all they wanted was to reach the bed. When they finally reached the bed Greer was on top of Brenna and they were kissing. Brenna had Greer's hair all tangled in her hands and Greer was kissing Brenna neck. Brenna started taking off Greer's clothes and rubbing the blonde's body and Greer followed her lead and took Brenna's clothes off too. Greer stopped and looked at Brenna and said "Baby, I Love You more than anything."

Brenna replied "I Love you too, babe." And then she reached up and grabbed her had pulling it close kissing her harder and harder.

Down stairs the TV was still playing the movie and Greer's parents walk through the door. Her mother said "Greer were home." She didn't hear a reply from her daughter. So she started to climb the stairs as she reached the hallway and saw the girls door open she peeked in and seen her daughter on top of the other girl kissing her passionately. She went over to the door knocked on it scaring the girls. They jumped apart and covered up. Greer's mom said "Greer we need to talk." Brenna sat there while her girlfriend got redressed and went to talk to her mom. Brenna was sitting in the bed so worried that the other girl was getting in trouble and she kept thinking to herself if I didn't get up and give in to her we would be watching the movie and cuddling.

Greer walked back in to her room and Brenna was dressed and packing her stuff back up because she was going to go home because she knew she wasn't going to be allowed to stay. Greer said, "What are you doing and where do you think you're going?"

"Home."

"Why?"

"Because she is going to make me."

"No she's not she just told me that it is too soon in the relationship for that and we needed to wait but it was ultimately my decision but make sure you love her. I told her I did and she said Greer I'm glad you finally met someone who cares about you."

"Really?"

"Yes, let's got finish watching the movie and just cuddle."

"Okay."

So they went to the couch and cuddled up and finished watching the movie. Occasionally looking at each other and smiling because they know that they got caught but they didn't care they in their minds they knew that they loved each other and nothing was going to stop it. Brenna looked at Greer while running her fingers through her hair and said "Hey babe, I still Love you more than anything."

"I love you too! Let's go to bed it's getting late. We can cuddle some more there."

"Okay," she said with a smile.

"Brenna I don't want to wait I love you and that is that."

"Greer, okay let's go and we can do whatever you want to do."

They said their goodnights to Greer's parents and went back to the bedroom to finish what they had started earlier. This time the shut and locked to door behind them because they didn't want any more interruptions.

Let me know what you think.


	2. Date and The Park

The next day when Greer had been awake for what seemed like 10 minutes but in fact it was actually more like an hour and a half. She just laid there and watched Brenna sleep. She was so beautiful and peaceful Greer thought to herself how did I get so lucky to have this amazing girl beside me and wonderful parents for letting me be who I am. She couldn't take her eyes off the girl lying beside her in the bed.

Brenna started to stir in the bed and when her eyes opened the first thing she saw was Greer's beautiful smile smiling at her. Greer said, "Morning. Did you have a nice night and sleep good?"

Brenna said, "I had the best night I have ever had and yes I slept good because I was in your arms." Then, she reached up and gave the blonde a kiss on the lips. She then said "I love you Greer!"

Greer smiled and said, "I do too. Let's go get some food." They got up and went downstairs where to their surprise Greer's parents had already left the house. So Greer made them some scrambled eggs and they sat next to each other and ate. After they ate Greer said, "What do you want to do today?"

"I don't know. How about going for a walk in the park?"

"Or how about we go…SWIMMING!"

"Okay."

So they went and got their swimming suites on. Greer couldn't keep her eyes off of Brenna. Brenna looked at Greer and said "What?"

"You are so… well sexy." Brenna smiled and they went to the pool.

Greer jumped in the pool off the diving board and Brenna could only watch as the girl pooped up out of the water. Brenna decided to sit on the side of the pool before entering. Greer came up to her and was standing between her legs with her arms wrapped around her sitting waist. Brenna leaned down and kissed the blonde who was standing in the shallow end of the pool before she gently slid down into the pool with the help of Greer. Still leaning against the pool wall kissing Greer wrapped her legs around the shorter girl's waist. Brenna had her arms wrapped around the girls back to hold her there and not let her slip down into the pool. Greer pulled back and smiled and said "Baby, I could sit here and kiss you all day. I can't think of anywhere else that I would rather be."

"Not even eco club?"

"Nope."

"Then you must really love me."

"I do."

They continued to kiss until they got hungry and they got out of the pool and went inside the house. They ate and went back outside to the pool only this time they didn't get in the pool they sat on the pool side chairs Brenna on Greer's lap talking about what they were going to do tonight. Brenna wants Greer to stay at her house and Greer didn't object to the idea. Greer wanted to do something else she wasn't for sure yet but she knew it was not spend the night at Brenna house. She was thinking of going on a dinner date. But for now they were just going to enjoy the day together in the pool swimming, kissing, and loving on each other.

Later that night the couple went to eat at a fancy restaurant and Brenna wasn't sure she wanted to go there because she didn't have a lot of money and she knew the bill would be expensive. She went anyways and they sat there and talked about random things like eco club, movies, and food. When the bill came Greer and Brenna both reached for the bill and Greer said, "I got it. I wanted to bring you here. This is my treat."

"Okay," Brenna was kind of ashamed because in her mind she should of paid the bill.

"Brenna, Baby, why do you look so sad?"

"Because I'm supposed to pay."

"No! I'm paying my idea. You just sit over there and look cute and then we can go."

Brenna reached across the table to hold the girls hands. They left the restaurant and go in the car. They started to go to Brenna's house but on the way they took a little detour and ended up at the park where they walked around it for hours holding hands. When they got back to the car Greer pulled out a blanket out of the truck and said "Let's go look at the stars."

"I've never done that before."

"Well then it'll be your first time." In Brenna's mind she though it'll be the first time looking at starts or the second time we can't control ourselves.

"Okay," Brenna said with a smile on her face.

They walked to the middle of the park and Greer sat the blanket down and they laid down on it hold each other and looking up and the stars. Greer looked over at Brenna and she was smiling so Greer scooted as close as she could and kissed Brenna on the cheek. Brenna then looked at Greer and pulled her close and kissed her lips and then she found herself on top on the blonde. Brenna pulled away and Greer huffed and said, "Please come back I miss those lips."

"Let's go to my house so we don't get caught by a stranger. That would be embarrassing."

Brenna stood up and Greer jumped up and folded the blanket and took off running to the car. When they got to the car Greer said, "Goof idea Baby."

"I know I'm not as dumb as everybody wants to think."

Greer smiled and drove to Brenna's house.


	3. Kieran

This one is going to have Kieran in it. Let me know what you think.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

While they were in the car they were holding hands and Brenna would lean over and give Greer a kiss on the cheek every once in a while to show her that should couldn't wait to get to her house. As they were pulling up to the house they saw Kieran standing on the sidewalk. They parked and got out of the car and Brenna asked, "Why are you here?"

"I need to talk to you," he said and Brenna knew instantly this wasn't going to be good. She knew from the smell and his slurred speech he had been drinking and was drunk. She thought to herself 'wonderful all I wanted was to go to my room with my girl and lay down and see what happened from there. However, he just had to be here.'

"Well I don't want to talk to you."

"Why?"

"Your drunk and we have nothing to talk about."

"I want you back. I miss everything about you."

"Well Kieran we have not dated for two years, you cheated on me, and now that I have found someone and am finally over you, you want me back. It doesn't work like that. You gave up now I'm with Greer and she is a lot better for me then you ever thought about being and ever will be for me. Plus, I love Greer if you can understand that. So leave me alone," she yelled at him. She was tired of talking to him and Greer was just standing behind her smiling as she heard the last part.

Kieran looked at Greer and said, "Well I guess I can't compete with love. Do you love her too?"

Greer replied, "Yes, yes I do. I love her with all my heart. Now if you don't mind we are going to go inside and finish our date."

"WOW! Really Brenna, you actually went out on a date. Why wouldn't you ever go out with me on a date?"

Brenna said, "It doesn't matter now I'm with her now so leave so we can go inside."

"Okay I got it. Bye."

Brenna and Greer looked at each other with a look on their faces like that was crazy. Then Greer smiled causing Brenna to do the same thing. Greer grabbed Brenna's hand and pulled her close into a hug. Brenna wrapped her arms around the blonde and said, "Thanks for being here for me. I love you."

"Anytime babe. I love you too. Now let's go in it is getting chilly out here."

They walked in the house and up to Brenna's room. Brenna looked at the blonde and said, "Will you hold me all night? I don't feel like doing anything tonight but sleeping in your arms. I feel so safe there."

"Of course. Let me get my pjs on and I'll be right there," she said smiling and moving closer to her girlfriend. They wrapped their arms around each other holding them there for a few minutes. Greer kissed Brenna's head and said "I'll be right back."

"Please hurry."

When Greer got back Brenna was laying in her bad crying because she knew that the night was ruined and it was all her ex's fault. Not liking what the blonde saw she hurried to the bed and scooted as close as she could to Brenna. Holding her and saying, "Brenna, baby, it's okay. Don't cry. I'm here now."

"He ruined our date," Greer leaned down stopping whatever she was going to saying because Greer didn't care what the rest of the sentence was.

"It is fine. Let's lie down and go to sleep."

"Okay."

"Okay." Then they laid down with Brenna in the blondes arms. Greer kissed Brenna's head and said, "Goodnight."

"What would I do without you Greer?"

"I don't know babe."

"Me either. Goodnight, I love you." She then rolled over kissing Greer on the lips and laying her head on Greer's chest.

Greer smiled and said, "Goodnight, I love you too."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

What do you think so far? If you have any ideas what should be in future chapters please feel free to tell me.


	4. Be Patient

**Sorry it took so long. It was a busy weekend. If there is anything you might want to see in this story let me know.**

When Brenna woke up she was still in Greer's arms. She rolled over to face the blonde who was still sleeping and gave her a good morning kiss and pushed the hair out of her face. The touch of her hand causes Greer to wake up and in a groggy voice she said, "Morning." Brenna laughed at her because Greer couldn't keep her eyes open.

Brenna said, "Babe. Wake up. "

"No. I want to go back to sleep."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to get out of the bed yet."

"Why?"

"Because that means I can't lay here with you like this," she said as she leaned over and kissed Brenna. Brenna smiled and kissed back. They laid there and kissed harder and harder and more passionate than ever before. Greer reached up and tangled Brenna's hair in her hand and with her free hand she was rubbing Brenna's back. Brenna was rubbing her hands all over Greer's body. She then found the bottom of Greer's shirt and started lifting it up and rubbing her bare skin. Greer sighed making Breen smiled in the kiss. Greer rolled Brenna over so she had to look up at the blonde. Brenna pulled Greer back down into a kiss and she rubbed her tongue along the bottom of Greer's lip and she let her tongue in to explore her mouth. Greer sat up and took her shirt off and Brenna could not keep her hand off the girl at this point and she even ventured down to the girls shorts and started to pull at them.

"Not yet," Greer said.

"Oh please baby you're teasing me."

"Nope. You have to learn to be patient." Brenna sighed and continued to rub the blondes back. Brenna then flipped Greer on her back and started to kiss her neck. Greer started to pull at Brenna's shirt and she sat up and took her shirt off and flung it across the room. Greer was just staring at her.

"What," Brenna said.

"You….. are….. you…look…" But she couldn't finish what she was trying to say because Brenna leaned down and started kissing her lips again. Brenna again went to Greer's shorts and again Greer said, "You have to be patient." Brenna thought 'two can play at this game.' She got out of the bed and walked to the door. "Where are you going," Greer said.

"You have to be patient." Greer sighed because she knew Brenna was just dong that to get back at her for saying the same thing. A few minutes later Brenna came back and was completely naked and just stood there. Greer leaned up in the bed and smiled at here. Brenna asked, "You like what you see?" Greer was still so stunned she couldn't talk so she just shook her head. Brenna walked over to the bed and said let's see how patient you can be now. She just lay in her bed and Greer looked at here and in no time at all was on top of Brenna kissing and rubbing all over her body.

"Screw being patient it sucks and I need you now." Brenna laughed and kissed the blonde. Greer took her shorts off and now they were lying as close as they could kissing. They then ended up rolling so they were both on their sides in the bed still lip locked. Brenna realized her hands were moving down Greer's smooth body. She then was rubbing the blonde's thighs and Greer moaned. She then slipped her fingers into the other girl's center and Greer let out a high picked squeal. Greer looked at Brenna and smiled and closed her eyes. Brenna smiled because she knew she was making her love feel good and she knew that this was their first time without being interrupted. Greer opened her eyes and seen her girlfriend smiling and she kissed her on the lips. Greer then decided that she needs to please the love of her life at the same time so she slid her hand into Brenna's center. They laid there together kissing, moaning, and have uninterrupted sex.

After about an hour they decided that they need to get up and make their presents known in the house. Before they got out of bed Brenna said, "That was the best thing I have ever done and felt."

"Me too," Greer said and she leaned over and kissed her girl.

"Good. Now we need to get up."

"Okay."

So they both got up and got dressed. Brenna came up behind Greer who was standing in front of the mirror and wrapped her arms around her. Greer smiled and turned around and leaned down and kissed her again on the lips. Just as their lips collided someone knocked on the door. Brenna said, "Hold on a second." However, the person knocked again and again and again. Brenna and Greer couldn't stop kissing long enough to answer the door. "Will you stop knocking I'll be there in a second be patient," she said smiling at Greer knowing that is what she had told her earlier and it didn't work. The person at the door got tired of waiting and walk on into her room. They didn't hear the person enter because they were still caught up in the kiss until they heard a screech. They broke apart and looked at the door and it was Beth. Beth was standing there smiling from ear to ear while the girls were red in the face.

Beth said, "Awwwww! You are such a cute couple! Why didn't you tell me Brenna? Hello Greer."

"Because I don't know," Brenna said.

"Hi Beth," replied Greer.

"Well I'm glad you finally decided to get together. How long have you been together?

"A year in May," Greer said while smiling.

Beth asked, "Really a year and three months?"

"Yes, Beth we were being patient with this relationship that's why we didn't tell you yet," Brenna said. She really liked that word patient now that it wasn't being used against her.

"Well I'll go and let you two get back to what you were doing now," Beth said.

"Okay," they said in unison. Beth left and Greer went to start putting her stuff in her bag.

Brenna asked, "Where are you going?"

"Home."

"Why?"

"I have get to my homework done and practice tennis some before my match tomorrow."

"Okay. Will you call me later tonight?"

"Of course."

"Okay. I love you and I'll see you tomorrow at school."

"I love you too," Greer said leaning over to give Brenna a good bye kiss. "Oh and don't forget to be patient," she said with a smile and waked to her car and put her stuff in it and drove off.

**Let me know what you think. Any suggestions?**


	5. Worried Over?

On Monday Greer received a text from Brenna. It said "We need to talk." Greer had a thousand things running through her head. She didn't know what the other girl wanted and it was worrying her. She didn't know if something had went wrong since she left yesterday or if the weekend together was just too much for Brenna. She was concerned and was hesitant to reply back but she did and she said "Where?"

"Parking lot?"  
"Okay." The conversation was short and it kept worrying the blonde.

When Greer got to the school and waited in her car for Brenna to arrive. When Brenna got there she got in the car and looked at Greer and smiled. Greer swallowed hard and said "You wanted to talk."

"Yes."

"Well."

"You know how we spent all weekend together?"  
"Yeah." Greer knew it was going to end bad so she then said, "Yes, what are you trying to say im freaking out."

"Why?"  
"Because no good ever comes from we need to talk."

"Fine I'll get to the point. Well you also know that I love you too right?"

"Yes."

"Well I know it is short notice but would you want to go to the prom with me this Saturday? I've been thinking about it since you left yesterday and I just really want to go with you."

"Brenna I didn't think you wanted to go and I thought you didn't like school dances."

"I know but this weekend made me realize that we miss a lot just sitting at home don't get me wrong I love that but I want to show how beautiful you really are and I want to show everybody that I love you and where else to do that than the prom? Please just say yes."

"Oh Brenna yes I will go with you. You shocked me is all. I'd love to go with you to the prom with you," Greer said. Then she leaned over and kissed Brenna and said, "Thanks babe."  
"Anything for you. Now let's get to class." When they got out of the car they walked into the school hand in hand and Greer tried to pull away when they got in front of everybody because she doesn't like the whole PDA thing. However, Brenna thought over wise and pulled Greer back to her and wrapped her arms around her and smiled when the blonde gave her the 'you're in trouble' look. Brenna didn't care because she smiled and looked into Greer's eyes and leaned up and gave her a kiss right in the middle of the school and she didn't care who seen. Greer smiled and pulled away and said, "Brenna not now."

"Yes. I don't care who see or knows. I'm in love and they can all suck my big toe." Then she pulled the blondes head down and kissed her again this time passionately. Greer tried to pull away again but this time Brenna pinned her against the lockers and kept kissing her. Finally, Greer gave in and decided that she better kiss the girl in order to get to class on time. So they stood there making out in front of the whole school and everybody was standing there staring at them. When Brenna pulled away she smiled and looked around and said, " What? You have a problem with it?" They all turned and walked away. Greer looked at her and smiled and said, "Wow!"

"What?"

"That was amazing."

"I know."

"You have made my day twice and school hasn't even started yet."

"Well I'm glad I'm the one who can do that for you."

"Me too."

"I'll see you later babe."  
"Okay," Greer said leaning over to kiss her girlfriend goodbye. When they parted Brenna thought to herself 'yeah I love making the girl the happiest girl on Earth. There is nothing I won't do for her.'

**What do you think so far?**


	6. Perfect Dress

**Sorry for taking so long. I'll try to update sooner.**

The rest of the two girls couldn't see each other without smiling every time they seen each other. When they would pass each other in the hallway they would reach out and touch the others hand to show that they were so happy that they were going to the prom together. At the end of the school day Brenna waited at Greer's locker for her. When Greer arrived Brenna pulled the blonde into a little peck on the cheek. Then Greer opened her locker and Brenna walked over behind her and was kissing her neck and whispering into the taller girl's ear making the other her blush and smile. Ford walked up behind them and said, "Get a room."

Brenna being the quicker thinker of the two turned and said, "Why don't you stop staring? Oh wait I know it is because you like it so much you just can't pass up seeing us together." Ford walked on without replying to the girl because she knew that whatever she had to say wasn't going to be as clever as anything Brenna could throw back at her. Greer looked at her and giggled. Brenna then took Greer's hand and the girls walked to Greer's car. She drove Brenna home and went home herself because she knew she was going to have to go and get a dress for this Saturday.

Brenna walked in her house and she seen April and Beth sitting on the couch watching some old black and white movie that she didn't care to ever watch. She walked over and sat down and sighed. The other two girls looked at each other and said in unison, "What's wrong B?"

"I asked Greer to the prom."

April smiled and Beth squealed. Then Beth said, "I thought you didn't like the prom?"  
"I don't."

"Then why are you going?"

"Because Greer was talking about it a few weeks ago and I told her I hated school dances and she would never catch me dead in a dress or at a dance. Then I saw her face and seen how disappointed she seemed when I told her that. So after this weekend and fighting with Kieran outside with her beside me I decided that a couple of hours won't hurt. Especially if she is going to be there in a sexy dress."

"Well what are you going to wear," asked April.

"I don't know. Maybe a long black dress."

"Oh no you're not you're going to wear something sexy yourself," Beth said. Brenna growled because she didn't like dressing up and she knew that April and Bath were going to make her dress to impress everybody there when she only want to impress one person.

At Greer's house she had an easier time with this she loved school dances and dressing up to go places. She had closets full of dresses, but there was something about each one of them that wasn't good enough to wear to the prom. This was the first time she in going to a dance with anybody especially since it was with Brenna. She went down stairs in search of her mom. She found her in the kitchen and Greer said, "Mom, we need to go to the store now I need a dress for the prom."

"Honey I thought u said you weren't going to the prom this year?"

"I did but Brenna asked me to go today and I need a dress."

"You have hundreds upstairs in your closet."

"I know but they're not the right one."

"Okay. Well let's go get you a dress."

When they arrived at the store Greer looked at hundreds of different dresses. Sometimes she even looked at the same ones over again. Her mom just went and sat down in the corner of the store because she knew that it was going to take forever for her daughter to find the perfect dress. Greer looked for hours and her mom finally said, "Will you pick one they didn't put new dresses out since the last time you went around the store." Greer gave her a funny look and continued to look for that one perfect dress. She went and tried a dress on and she fell in love with it. She showed her mom and her mom said, "You look so beautiful in that it is perfect."

"I know I want this one," as she looked up she saw Beth walked in the store, "Crap they are here I can't let her see me in this dress." She went back in the dressing room to change back into her other cloths. She asked her mom if Beth and the other were still out there and she told her daughter no. They went and paid or the dress and got out of there as fast as possible.

Meanwhile, Breen, Beth, and April were looking for Brenna dress. Brenna was being difficult and stubborn she hated every dress that they picked out for her. Nothing looked right on her or she hated the color. She kept looking around the store and she seen it from across the room and she knew it was perfect. Perfect length, perfect color, and perfect everything. She also tried it on and when April and Beth saw it on her their jaws dropped. The dress made her look flawless. She was very proud of the dress and she bought it and then they went home to show it off.

The next day at school Greer was all smiles as she walked up to Brenna and said, "I have the perfect dress for Saturday."

"So do I. Let me see yours."

"NO!"

"Why?"

"I want you to be surprised when you see me. Can I see yours?"  
"No."

"Why?"

"Same reason."  
"Okay that is fair I guess. But I will tell you this I look very sexy in it."

"You look sexy in everything," Brenna said causing Greer to smile from ear to ear.

"I have to get to class I'll see you later."

"Okay. Bye. Love you.'

"Love you too," Greer said as she skipped down the hall towards gym class.

**I'll try to get the next chapter up sooner. **


	7. Chapter 7

They went the rest of the week teasing each other about how they looked in their dresses they got for prom. Brenna thought to herself 'I'm going to see this dress before prom even if it kills me.' So she went to Greer's house to try and sneak a peek at the blonde's dress. When Greer caught on she took Brenna's hand and led her to the bed and crawled on top of her. She leaned down and whispered in her ear and kissing her neck. She took her hand and trailed down the girl's side and down her shorts that Brenna had on. When she moved over Brenna's center with her hand Brenna let out a moan. Greer decided to rub her fold through her underwear causing Brenna to say, "Please baby. I need this and you."

Greer smiled got up and walked over to her dresser and replied, "Do you now?"

"Yes, please come back."

"Nope ."

'"Why?"

"Because you only came over here to see my dress and you're not going to see it until Saturday when I come pick you up."

"What? How did you know that?"

"Well I figured it out when I went to the bathroom and you were sitting on the bed and when I came back you were next to my closet. Then when you asked me if I would get us something to drink and when I brought it back you didn't take a drink. Brenna, I love seeing you as much as possible but I want you to be surprised Saturday when you see it."

"Okay. Well I can wait."

"If you do wait I'll make it worth your time after prom."

Brenna moved closer and wrapper her hand around her girlfriend and said, "Oh really?"

"Yep."

"How about a preview of our after prom?"

"Would you like to see that?"

"Yes," Brenna said as she was about to start drooling because she knows this is going to be sexy.

"Well… How… About… We," she says kissing Brenna between each word causing Brenna to close her eyes and smile when Greer pulled away. "Go… Down stairs and watch a movie," she finished saying to punished Brenna for earlier. Brenna dropped her head and was disappointed but went to watch 'Gone with the Wind.'

While the movie was playing they were cuddled up on the couch. Greer was holding Brenna and Brenna had her head on Greer's shoulder. Greer looked down and placed her hand on Brenna's cheek and pulled her head up to meet her lips and kissed her softly. Greer then deepened the kiss and Brenna rolled over so that they were face to face so it was easier to kiss. Brenna then got her hands tangled up on Greer's soft, long, blonde locks. Greer rubbed her hands up and down Brenna's back. They needed air but neither one of them wanted to break the kiss but they had to. So they broke and their lips were quickly reunited with air filled lungs for another round of kissing. This time their kiss was a little more passionate and to them it seemed to be the most passionate kiss and it made each one fell like they were truly loved by each other. When the movie ended they were still lip locked. When the credits ended they broke apart and looked at each other and smiled. Brenna then laid her head back on Greer's shoulder and said, "We missed the move?"

"Yeah it looks like it."

"What? It is a four hour long movie and we only watched like 30 minutes of it."

"I know but I was showing you a preview of Saturday."

"Well I think I will like what it going to happen on Saturday."

"Well I hope you will."

"Greer as long as I get to spend it with you I will be the happiest girl alive," she said causing Greer to smile from ear to ear. She planted another kiss on Brenna. Then, Brenna got up and walked to the door grabbing her stuff and opening the door she said, "I will call you when I get home, see you tomorrow at school, and then I'll see you Saturday at my house when you pick me up."

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Bye silly. I love you I can't wait until I get to see you in they dress."

"I love you too and I can't wait to see you in yours and your face when you see me in mine."

Brenna was all smiles after that and when she got home she called Greer and talked to her for a couple of hours. Then the girls said their goodnights and went to bed. All night long Brenna dreamed about Saturday night and what Greer was going to look like. She couldn't help that she love the girl so much that she had non-stop dreams about the beautiful blonde.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the delay. Having writers block and I couldn't think of where I was going with the dresses or anything. Plus being sick is not helping any at all. **

Today was the day of the prom and each girl got ready at their own houses. Brenna had help from Beth and April. Beth did her hair and April did her makeup. She didn't want to look to glamorous because she didn't want to take anything away from Greer so she told Beth to just braid a strand on both sides and pull back into a bun. She then told April she didn't want a lot of makeup because she hated it anyways so she only did the girls eyes and Brenna did her own lip gloss. She got dressed and stayed in her room until she heard the doorbell ring and she knew it was Greer. She stood up and asked Beth if she could get the door and she did. April looked at Brenna and said, "B, you are very beautiful and I love you. Go get your girl and have fun tonight."

Meanwhile, down stairs Beth let Greer in and she jaw dropped. Greer just smiled and walked in the house and stood in the living room. Beth finally said, "No wonder Brenna likes you, you are smoking hot." They both heard from the stairs Brenna voice saying, "No, first of all I don't like her I love her and secondly she is the most amazing person anybody could ever ask for.

"You aint seen her yet B." At that time Greer stepped out from behind her wall and smiled looking up at Brenna. Her smile got bigger when she seen Brenna's dress it was mermaid style ocean blue and she knew instantly why Brenna picked this dress. However, Brenna couldn't move when she saw Greer her mouth dropped open and everything seemed to stop right in that moment. Greer was wearing a sleeveless red dress that cut off mid-thigh that fit her so perfectly that it showed of every curve of her body. April came around the corner and said, "Brenna, Brenna, BRENNA!"

"What?"

"Go and let get some pictures before you leave."

"What? Oh okay." She walked down that stairs and walked over to Greer both smiling ear to ear. They gave each other a hug and a peck on the lips both wanting more but knowing that they couldn't because Beth and April were standing there. They got their pictures taken and out the door they went hand in hand. When they got outside Brenna said, "Were is our ride?"

"Around the corner." When they walked around the corner Brenna saw a horse drawn carriage.

"Are we taking that?"

"Yep." They climbed in and away they went towards the school. Greer looked at Brenna and said, "You look amazing tonight. Why did you pick that dress though?"

"Because it matches your eyes and you love the ocean so I thought it was perfect."

"It is Brenna I love it on you," she said leaning closer and whispering in Brenna's ear, "However, I can't wait to get you out of it." Brenna blushed hoping that the driver didn't hear what she said. Then she looked at Greer and said, "I can't keep my eyes off of you in that dress you were right it was worth the wait to see you in it. You are so perfect and so beautiful."

"Brenna you are the beautiful one tonight."

"No I'm not you are by far the sexiest person I have ever seen," Greer blushed and Brenna leaned over and kissed the other girl on the lips softly, "Plus I love you." They continued to talk the whole way to the school and people were still standing outside when they arrived. Everybody stopped and turned to see who was in the carriage and they smiled when they saw it was the two love birds. However, when they got out of the carriage everybody jaws dropped because the two were holding hands and the looked like two Goddesses exiting their chariots (that was the looks Greer was aiming for). Someone in the back whistled and then the girls walked past them and went in the school to start their prom.

Once inside Greer looked at Brenna and said, "Thanks your bringing me to the prom I know it's not your scene."

"Greer, it is tonight.


	9. Chapter 9

**I have been sick and busy sorry it took so long.**

When they walked into the dance the theme was none other than under the sea. Brenna's eyes lit up when she seen Greer's jaw drop at how beautiful the school's gym looked. There was a sunken ship in the middle of the floor and blue balloons laying everywhere. Pictures of beautiful sea life and everything one could imagine in the under the sea theme. Greer looked at Brenna and said, "This is the second most beautiful thing I have ever seen."

Brenna thought to herself then finally asked, "Second?"

"Yes, silly you are the first." That made Brenna blush. They then went to go get their pictures taken. When they got there the backdrop was what looked like a scene from Finding Nemo and there was a rock for one of them to sit on. They decided Greer was going to sit on the rock and Brenna was going to act like she was a mermaid climbing the rock to her princess charming.

After the pictures they danced together to many different songs and many different types of music. The music stopped and the DJ's voice says, "This song is for all you people who are in love." The girls heard the song and instantly fell in love with it. The song was John Michael Montgomery's I can love you like that. The slow danced to the song and they found themselves getting closer to each other and kissing ever so passionately. When the song was over they kept dancing and kissing because they didn't realize the song had gone off until one of the teachers came and told them that was enough. The girls laughed when she walked away and they snuck in another kiss. Brenna looked at Greer and said, "That is our song."

"Agreed," Greer said.

"I loved that song almost as much as I love you."

"Me too it was perfect." They smiled at each other and went and got a drink and sat down for a few minutes before they announced the king and queen of the sea. Twenty minutes later the principal gathers the students around to announce the sea royalty. "He says, "Your sea king is Jordan Smith." The crowed clapped and then the quieted down so he could announce the queen. Brenna looked at Greer and asked, "Who is Jordan Smith?"

"He is some stupid jock who thinks he is the best thing since the dawn of time."

"Nice I'd hate to have to be the one that has to dance with him."

"Me too."

"Now for your Queen. The winner is Greer Danville," the principal said.

"That impossible I didn't even run,' said Greer.

"Well your queen go get your crown," Brenna replied.

"Okay." Not really wanting to go. She got on the stage and Jordan put his arm around Greer and she stepped away but he followed. They then walked to the middle of the dance floor and started to dance. Well he was trying to show off and kept pulling her close. Brenna was getting madder by the second. Then she saw Greer mouth 'stop touching me like that.' That was all it took. Brenna took off across the gym and punched Jordan knocking him to the floor and she said, "She may be your sea queen but that'll only last until the prom is over. However, she is my queen forever." She then pulled Greer into a hug and asked if she was alright. Then the principal came over and asked Brenna why she punched him and Greer told him. He let it go because he knew Greer was telling the truth. Brenna then looked at Greer and said my Queen, can I have this dance?" Of course she said yes. Brenna bent down and took the crown off of Jordan's head and put it on her own. They finished the song and decided that they wanted to go home. So they went to Brenna's house because that is where they were staying the night.

When they walked through the door April and Beth were sitting in the living room waiting for them to come home. They asked how the prom went and they told them what happened and the all laughed. The Greer and Brenna went to Brenna's room and Brenna told Greer, "I just want to cuddle all night."

"What about your surprise for waiting?"

"I don't care about it this is a better way to spend the night anyways." Greer couldn't argue with that. She just got into her pajamas and went to bed.

When they got to bed they cuddled up close to each other. They told each other they loved each other and fell asleep after all it had been a long and exciting day and they were wore out.


End file.
